panstellarisfandomcom-20200213-history
Pan-Stellaris Federation
The Pan-Stellaris Federation is a federal democracy fueled by the concepts of freedom, justice, and universal tolerance, and is the biggest nation in the Stellaris-Crystaloga Galaxy. Brief Early History When Richard Tang, the current Chancellor, was exiled from Earth, he reached Resh, a humid superTerra in the D'thrakon system, thus explaining why the Cooperative of D'thrakon is in the Federation. Accidental Psionics research led to First Contact with the Federated Demarchy of Aurey and the New Grox Republic on 8.9.0 FE, and they signed the Federal Foundations. And at that moment, the Federation was born. And promptly declared war on the Hyperdeath Republic. Period of Unions (8.10 - 9.27, 0 FE) Afterwards, the Osirian Systems and the Anathurian Commonwealth appeared to teach Humanity how to Diplomacy, the Eltus Polity popped up to be the peacekeeping counter to militaristic nations such as the Grox and the Anathurians, and the Neantin Galactic Mandate was pulled in by a promise of a new start. The Wings of Pyrrhia joined when they found three other Synthetic species in their home system. The Shattering (9.27 - 10.31, 0 FE) At the time, Richard Tang thought only the death of him and his brother could restore peace in Stellaris-Crystaloga. So he devised a plan with David to kill them both in an "Interstellar Car Crash", but sadly, David wasn't on his ship when it happened, and Richard was presumed dead. The Capital World of New Concord was destroyed by the Hyperdeath Grand Navy shortly after, and some Federation leaders were killed, including Commissary-General Aurel Kastron Lionheart and Senator Autonomous Drone A.V4. The Hyperdeath Republic conquered most Federation worlds, and many citizens were killed by invading Armies or went into hiding. At this time, however, Richard was being mutated into a hybrid of Sporelander, Human and Iperon by space radiation, and was transported to Earth for further study. Period of Reclamation (11.1, 0 FE - 1.28, 1 FE) Richard was saved by Commissary-General Andrew Xiaomi Lionheart, the son of Commissary-General Aurel Kastron Lionheart. They met up with other Federation leaders that went into hiding, and with the scavenging of the [[ASY Burgeoning Justice|ASY Burgeoning Justice]], blazed a path throughout the former Federation territories, successfully liberating 98.15% of the former Federation. Richard did away with names such as "Federation-In-Exile" and "New Pan-Stellaris Federation" because that "reminds people that we have fallen". At the end of this Period, the Federation had built the [[UNS Kepler|UNS Kepler]], the flagship of the Federation. Current Era (1.29 - Present, 1 FE) Humanity on Earth is now becoming increasingly Xenophobic, and more like their Republic cousins. The War has abated to a stalemate, but both sides are still willing to kill the other. The Federation made some intergalactic Jumps (to the Magellanic Clouds) with the addition of the Republic of Mirway. At this point, the united Furry species were accepted into the Federation, along with the Syschrome League, the Unfallen Nation, the Geniocratic Demarchy of Hekim, the Sharkera Federation, and the Aurigan Federacy, many of which seeked protection from the Republic.